Advancements in the field of three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics and 3D modeling, have provided the ability to create 3D models and visualize objects in a 3D computer graphics environment. The 3D models may be imparted texture in order to visualize the 3D models realistically in the 3D computer graphics environment. Currently, the 3D models may be manually or automatically textured by application of computer generated colors. In certain scenarios, UV maps may be used to manually or automatically apply texture from color images. However, such UV maps have artifacts that appear as holes in the UV maps. Thus, the texture applied on a 3D model using such UV maps may looks artificial.
In some other scenarios, exemplar based image in-painting techniques may be utilized to texture the 3D models. In such cases, a square or rectangular patch may be selected from the textured region of the color image to texture certain non-textured region in UV maps. However, it is observed that such exemplar based image in-painting technique mostly results in stretching of the color image while texturing of a 3D mesh model. Therefore, the textured 3D model may be unrealistic, when it is visualized or rendered in 3D computer graphics environment.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.